Summer with ourselves
by justanotherfansosueme
Summary: When Sam and Dean Winchester cast the wrong spell, they turn back time... When Dean is 16 and Sam is 12! While said age, they must advoid their past selves... Or get caught and have to deal with John Winchester!
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural  
Dean didn't know what just happened, they cast a spell to find Cas's grace, but he didn't think they cast the right one. Mostly because he was a 8th grader again. "Oh, shit, Sam I don't think we did the right one." Dean says getting off the floor of the motel room.  
"Yeah, me neither." Sam says getting off the dirty floor. "Luckily I don't think dad is here." He says brushing some dirt off of himself. "Luckily. If I rember right, we're in that crappy motel room in Cedar Rapids. I can't rember the case, though..." Dean says.  
"Me neither. Dad probily took us to the library to do research, we better get out of here before he comes ba-" Sam was cut off by his own voice, Deans, and Johns. He gives Dean a look of panic as they both head to the backdoor, having to leave it open to excape before John came in with a shotgun.  
"Theres no one here, dad." Young Sam says crossing his arms. "Dean, check the rooms. Tell me if there's any sign of anything." John says ignoring Young Sam. "Yes, sir." Young Dean says going and checking each room until he came to the back door, seeing two figures running like crazy.  
"There was no sign of anything except for two guys running from the back door." Young Dean informs his father. "Son of a bitch... Did they look like someone you know?" John asks heading to the back door.  
"... They kinda looked like me and Sam." Young Dean says following his father. "Maybe its a shifter case after all." John says looking out the back door, which he caught sight of a red flannel disappearing into the trees.

"I think they saw us." Dean says as they run through the trees, looking back after a while. "You think? Younger you deffantly saw us. The woods are quite a bit away from the motel." Sam says slowing his run a little.  
"Oh, shit..." Dean says holding up his torn flannel. "I tore up my jacket." Dean sighs looking back just in case it was a new rip. "Dad is gonna be on our trail... I still have the bunker key, too." Dean says holding up a key, a shot going by a few seconds later.  
"What the hell? How'd he find us so quickly?" Sam asks as he starts running again, some branches breaking under his feet. "I don't know, but he was bound to find us sooner or later." Dean says.

"How'd you know where he was, dad?" Young Dean asks as they run through the woods where the snapping was heard. "I took a guess. If you shoot anywhere they'll start running." John says slowing down when the woods where silent except for leaves crunching under their feet.  
"Did they excape from the woods?" Young Sam asks puzzeled as he looks around. "I don't know..." John says as a small branch falls from a tree and knocks him out.

Dean gives Sam the 'what the hell?' look as they stayed still in the trees. Sam shoots back the 'he was gonna find us' look in response. While the Younger Winchesters were checking up on John, Dean desided to make a break for it before the older Winchester woke up and started fireing shots.  
Sam sees the 'I'm gonna jump' look and follows his brothers lead, tearing through the woods. He didn't expect John to sit up and start fireing shots at them. Appearently Dean didn't either since he got a bullet to the arm.  
Dean gripps his arm but keeps running away from their father, soon making it out of the woods. "Did he get you?" Dean asks once they were out of sight. "Skimmed my leg, but other wise, no." Sam says realizing he tore up his jeans. "He got you, he was waiting for us to jump out of the trees."  
"Yeah. Classic dad. Should we get a car and get to Kansas?" Dean asks holding up the bunker key, suprised he still had it after the run.

"They had taste in clothes, I'll give 'em that." Young Dean says with his own pistol in hand, watching the two figures that looked like them. "Don't forget, don't shoot them. Dad wants to question them." Young Sam reminds his brother, hiding when they came closer.  
"Yeah, classic dad. Should we get a car and get to Kansas?" The one Young Dean guessed was the strongest since he looked like him. Young Dean comes out at this moment, training the gun on his double as Sam does the same with his.  
"Whats in Kansas?" Young Dean asks his double looking slightly suprised. "Our home. We're trying to find out how the hell we mes-" Dean was cut off by Sam stepping on his foot. "What? I can't tell me?" Dean asks.  
"You? Just because you take my shape doesn't mean you are me." Young Dean says confusing himself a little. "Oh they think we're shape shifters..." Sam says looking over to his brother. "I guess you can tell them... Or you guys can test us with silver."  
Young Sam looks slightly confused at this but follows his brothers lead when Young Dean pressed silver against himself. "Why aren't you burning?" Young Dean asks confused as hell now, making the mistake of aiming his gun too close to his double.  
"'Cause we aren't shifters." Dean says making a swift move, turning the gun to the side and shoving himself to the ground, making a break for it when Young Sam went to check on his brother. Sam follows his brother, soon catching up with him.  
"Dude, you just shoved yourself to the ground. A little rough, are you?" Sam asks looking back for a spit second. "I still don't have any memory of this happening when I was the kid, so why not? I'm not dead." Dean says smirking a little.  
"Oh shit go another way." Sam says once he saw the John comming out of the woods, shotgun in hand. "No, I got this." Dean says walking up to his father. "Dad, I need the impala keys. They made another break for it and they're faster."  
"You think I'm gonna fall for that? Take out your silver." John says training his shotgun on Dean. Dean takes out his silver, glad he stole it from younger them. Sam did the same, keeping himself from smiling when he saw Johns reaction. "Okay, go. Don't loose sight of them." John says tossing the keys to Dean.  
Once he had the keys, Sam and Dean started running like crazy to the impala, passing their younger selves on the way back. Dean couldn't help but stick his tounge out and hold up the keys when they passed. They unlocked the impala, started it and started driving to Kansas like crazy.

"Dad! Did you give them the keys?!" Young Sam asks once they got to their old man. "No, I gave you the keys... Wait, get out your silver." John says training the shotgun on the boys. "We can't. They stole it." Dean says ashamed. "Touch this, then." John says handing a piece of silver to the both of them, suprised when there wasn't a reaction. "What the hell were they?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know, dad." Young Dean says. "They weren't shapeshifters, I bet." Young Sam says. "You said they were going to Kansas, right?" John asks watching a black impala speeding down the road.  
"Yeah, Lebondon Kansas." Young Dean says following his father when he started to walk to a car that used to be next to the impala. "Then we're going to Kansas." John says pulling out a pair of car keys.  
"How will we know where they went?" Young Sam asks, cursious about the subject. "They had an old key too, right?" John asks the young Winchesters. "Yeah." Young Dean says, wondering if their father knew where they went.  
"Lets take back streets and see if there's any old houses or factories." John says getting into the drivers side door, Young Dean in the passenger side, and Young Sam in the back, of course.

"Think they'll follow us?" Sam asks his brother looking back. "Yeah, but even if they do find the bunker, they can't get in without this." Dean says holding up the key and puts a smirk on. They'll get to the bunker, find the spell and undo it. Or thats how it was supposed to play out.  
When they got to the bunker, a car like the one they saw at the motel was parked near it. "Oh, shit." Sam says spotting the car. "Son of a bitch." Dean mutters when he saw an awfully familer red flannel circle around the bunker.  
Dean backs up, the other Winchesters not noticing the black impala yet. "What now?" Dean ask turning to his brother. "I don't know... They won't give up until they find a way in, though." Sam says eyeing the door that John was stumped on.

"Did you find a way in yet?" Young Sam asks his brother. "No, I'm guessing you didn't either." Young Dean says looking at the bunker. "Nope. And dads stumped on the lock. He says you can't open it without a key." Young Sam sighs.  
"Keep a sharp look out boys." John says. "They'll be coming anytime with the impala." Young Dean nods and catchs a glimpse of car lights going out. "I think they're already here, dad." Young Dean says.  
"Then hide, they'll open the door for us. I'll hide the car, stay here." John says going to the car and drives away with it. Shortly after that, a Sam and Dean sneak to the door. "Look out for them. Knowing dad, he probily left them out to catch the door." Dean says getting the key out and unlocking it.  
"Yeah." Sam says following his brother inside, not noticing the rock wedged between the door to stop it from closing all the way. "Set the alarm to go off if anyone enters. We don't need our past selves and dad in here." Sam says to his brother.  
"Yeah. Watch the door while I do it." Dean says going off to set it. Sam nods and goes to the door, shaking off the feeling they were already in. The rock was gone and the door was shut all the way.  
"And make sure to set it if the door opens, too." Sam reminds his brother, looking around when he felt like someone was staring at him. "Okay." Dean says setting it then joins his brother. "Where did you find the spell again?" Dean asks.  
"Cas found it... Oh great, we might be here longer than I thought." Sam grumbles heading to the dustly library.

Yeah... Do you feel like someone else is here?" Dean asks following his brother. "Yeah, but its probily just the camaras..." Sam says.

"Do you think they're onto us?" Young Sam asks Young Dean. "Maybe. Just lay low. Dads checking out the other rooms." Young Dean says watching himself and the other Sam walk to another room.  
John had found the weapons room and was looking through it when he heard Sam and Dean coming. "There's a Cas to this time, like there's us to this time, right?" Dean asks walking next to his brother.  
"I think so, yeah. Why?" Sam asks going into the library, which was aross from the room John was in. John takes a pistol and starts to make his way to the door, guessing this was a chance for him to make a move on them.  
"Did you her something?" Sam asks looking out the doorway to come face to face with Johns pistol. "Hey, Dean." Sam says not moving because he didn't really want a faceful of bullet. "Yeah, Samm-" Dean says stopping when he saw his father.  
"What the hell are you?" John asks moving his pistol from Sam to Dean. "We're the freaking Winchesters." Dean says bending down a little and side kicking the gun out of Johns hand. "No, you aren't." John says.  
"I don't think you can say that without being sure." Sam says spotting himself around the corner. "Dean, 'we' are around the corner." He says to his brother. "Don't worry, they won't do anything stupid." Dean says.  
"How do you know?" John asks totally cofused at the situlation right now. "Because we're still here." Dean says to his father. "Maybe we should explain it to him." Sam suggests. "Yeah, that a good idea." Dean says.  
"Yeah, do that." John says to the older different time Winchesters. And they did, John cutting in a lot to ask quiestions. "And so we found a spell in here to get Cas's grace, but we did it wrong and ended up here." Dean finshes off.  
"What boys do you boys take? Theres no such things as angels." John says rubbing the brink of his nose. "There is, like there's demons. Angels are bigger dicks, though." Dean says crossing his arms.  
"Get the angel that you hang out with down here, then." John says not going to be convinced until he saw one. "Do you think it'll work?" Dean asks his brother. "Yeah. You'll have to do it, though." Sam says.  
"Yeah." Dean says before clapping his hands together. "Castiel, which aren-... Well, maybe you're in heaven... but anyway get your feathery ass down here." Dean says then looks back up, looking around for the angel.  
"Should you talk to an angel like that?" John asks cringing a little before a familer trenched coat angel appeared, only a little younger.


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural.  
After a familer flap of wings were heard, a younger version of the trench coated angel appeared. "How do I know this isn't a demon?" John asks looking over the angel. "Because this sure as hell doesn't look like an angel."  
"I can assure you that I am indeed an angel of the lord." Cas says still confused on why the hell he was here. "Where's your halo and wings, then?" John asks raising an eyebrow. Cas sighs, then with the flash of light, his wings appeared in his shadow with his eyes glowing bright blue.  
Young Sam and Dean were looking very confused, a little afraid, and a lot amazed. "Okay, so angels are real." John says nodding slightly. "And you told this one to 'get your feathery ass down here?'" John asks a little scared.  
"Don't worry, I do that a lot-" Dean starts but is cut off by Cas. "You are not from this time, nor have I ever gotten a prayer like that." Cas says squinting and tilting his head a little at Dean. "Yeah, we're trying to get back to our time, 2015." Dean says.  
"Yes, the spell you cast is unreverseable, it can only become undone with time." Cas says, then looks slightly confused. "But how could you cast the back in time spell not knowing it wasn't a spell to find an angels grace?"  
"Can you not do the mind reading thing? It kinda freaks me out and I get a headache after." Dean says to the angel. Cas nods then looks around. "You brought the key from the future." Cas says tilting his head.  
"Yeah. We got lazy." Sam says. "So we just have to wait until the spell wears out?" Sam asks the younger trench coat angel. "Yes, I believe so." Cas says nodding.  
"So our future selves are stuck in our own time? This is kind of confusing..." Young Sam says still totally confused at the situation. "Yeah, basically. That is confusing." Young Dean says. There was another flap of wings and there was no trench coated angel, of course.  
"... Does this happen all the time?" John asks after realizing Cas zapped out. "Yeah, he zaps out a lot." Sam says crossing his arms. "How did you boys even get caught up with angels?" John asks sighing.  
"Uh... Well... Its a long story." Dean says shifting a little. "We have the time." John says taking a seat at the table. "So basically... Uh... We get into a car accident and I almost die, but you sell your soul and the colt to save me." Dean starts.  
"Whats the colt?" John asks, cutting in. "Its the only thing that could kill the demon at the time." Sam says. "Then you die and then I get kidnapped and stabbed and Dean sells his soul to get me back." Sam says.  
"Then I die and Cas pulls me from hell, then we start the apoculasp-" Dean starts but gets cut off by his father. "You boys start the apculasp? Wow." John says not sure whether to be impressed or angry.  
"Yeah. Then Lucifer comes out of the cage and we shove him back in, along with Sam, then he comes back soulless. Then we get his soul back and Cas becomes God after eating all the souls from purgatory." Dean says.  
John blinks in surprise but lets Dean continue. "Then Cas puts the souls back and unleashes the leviathans. Then Sam starts seeing Lucifer and we run into a prophet of the lord. Then I kill the leader of the leviathans and go to purgatory. Sam gives up looking for me and I come back, we have a fight. Then we have the chance to close the gates of hell forever but it would cost Sams life so we don't take it." Dean says. "But Sam gets hospitalized and the only way to save him was to have an angel possess him."  
"So Dean lets an angel called 'Ezekiel' into me. And the angel was actually Gadreel. So Ezekiel was Gadreel pretending to be Ezekiel pretending to be me." Sam says. "And then I-Gadreel- kill the prophet of the Lord, Cas looses his grace and here we are."  
"... Wow. My boys have been through a lot." John says not sure what to say. "Yeah. Its been crazy." Dean says."Yeah, I can tell." John says rubbing his face. "I need a beer." He says. "You'll need something stronger if you have to deal with angels now." Dean says sighing. "They are giant dicks."  
"... Don't you hang out with one, though?" John asks looking up to Dean. "Well, Cas is an exception." Sam shrugs. "He's still a dick sometimes, even then." Sam says. Dean reaches into his pocket and takes out the impala keys. "I think you'll need these." Dean says tossing it to his father.  
"If you have the key to whatever this is, don't you have the keys to the car?" John asks catching the keys Dean threw to him. "Yeah, but its a different engine. I had to rebuild her a ton of times." Dean says.  
"Oh. Good to know you took care of her." John says then stands. "I'm going to get some beer. I'll be back in a bit." John says then leaves the bunker. So now it was an awkward silence between Sam, Dean, Sam, and Dean.  
"So, uh, the future is pretty messed up it sounds." Young Sam says trying to start up conversation. "It is. Without us there wouldn't be a world." Sam says leaning against a wall. "So we save the frigging world?" Young Dean asks a little suprised."Yeah, kind of." Dean says answering his question. So they just talk for a while. "Do you think Dad's taking a little long?" Young Sam asks checking his watch. "Its been a few hours since he left."  
"Yeah, but he probily just-" Dean starts but gets cut off by Young Dean's phone going off. Young Dean answers it and goes pale at what the person on the other side said.


	4. Chapter 4

"What? What is it?" Dean asks after seeing the expression on his younger self's face. "Uh... Some guy called 'Azazal' has Dad." Young Dean says to his older self. "Give me the phone." Dean says not waiting for an answer, taking the phone.

"I will kill you." Dean growls into the phone. "No, you can't." Azazal says and hangs up. "Who's Azazal?" Young Sam asks a little confused. "A demon that started the whole mess." Sam says. "Where did he say he took Dad?" Dean asks.

"He didn't take him yet, he just has him in his sights. He says he needs the demon killing knife or he'll kill Dad." Young Dean says. "Sam, you have Rubys knife?" Dean asks his brother turning to him.

"Yeah... Its in my inside pocket." Sam says taking out the said knife. "What are you thinking?" Sam asks his brother. "Lets take it to him, maybe through his stomach or chest." Dean says gestering for Sam to hand the blade over.

Sam sighs and hands the blade over to his brother. "Lets go get him then." Sam sighs. "Yeah, lets go." Young Sam says heading to the door. "No, you guys stay here. If anything happens to you, we're dead." Dean says stopping Young Sam. "But if you die, we'll die later." Young Dean says following his older self out the door.

"And if you die, there won't be a me to die." Dean says to himself. "That's not confusing at all." Young Sam and Sam say at the same time. "Wow. You guys said that at the same time." Young Dean and Dean muse. "Okay, not funny the second time." Young Dean and Dean say at the same time. "You're doing it on purpose now." They say at the same time.

"Guys, stop it." Young Sam and Sam say at the same time then looks at each other. "Okay, nobody say anything." The four Winchesters say at the same time. "We better go, its getting late." Winchesters of four say after a while. "Me, stay here with the other Sam." Dean says sighing gratefully when he didn't say anything. "No, we're going with." Young Sam says.

"No, you're staying here, and that's that." Sam says as he makes his way to the garage."What keys do you need?" Dean asks his brother. "The blue one." Sam says going over to said car. Dean nods slightly and tosses the key for the car. Sam takes the keys and gets in, starting the car.

Dean gets in the passenger side after convincing himself and Young Sam to stay at the bunker. "Dad's probity at the bar in town, right?" Dean asks as Sam starts driving. "Yeah, thats what I'm guessing." Sam says.

And sure enough, the familer black 1967 black Chevrolet impala parked at the local bar. Dean got the demon killing blade ready while Sam got an angel blade ready. They entered the bar, getting some weird looks but nobody stopped them.

"Dad, we have to go. Now." Dean says walking up to his father that wasn't so drunk yet. "Why? You boys found something?" John asks the Winchester. "More like something found you." Sam says looking around, no one around anymore.

"What are you boys talking about? And where'd everyone go?" John asks noticing everyone was gone too. "We'll explain once we get back to the bunker. Come on." Dean says heading to the exit door, it slamming shut before he got to it.

"Oh, great. We're trapped." Dean says giving up trying to open the door. "Azazal I'm guessing." Sam says sighing a little. "Who now?" John asks clearly confused on what was going on. "The thing that killed Mom just trapped us in this bar." Dean says.

"What? Its here?" John asks standing from his seat. "Thats what we're thinking." Sam says looking around, not expecting a certain archangel to appear. "He's not here anymore." Gabriel says.

"How did... Are you this time Gabriel?" Dean asks looking at the angel. "Yeah, Dean-o. I just went through you guys' memory and can I just say you guys are messed up?" Gabriel asks crossing his arms.

"No, no you can't." Dean says to the angel. "Who's this?" John asks raising an eyebrow. "Gabriel, an archangel." Sam grumbles. "The one that killed Dean-o millions of times." Gabriel adds on.

"What? Give me that angel blades of yours." John growls holding his hand out for the blade. "He's fine for now." Dean says giving Gabriel the 'don't try anything' look. "He's killed you a bunch of times, and you say he's fine?" John asks his son.

"He did help us defeat Lucifer... Well, lock him back up." Sam says. "But still... You boys should know better." John says. "I died for them, so we're even." Gabriel says.

"That is true, too." Dean says. "And you probily want to stop drinking before you go to bed, Sammy." Dean says to his brother. "Why are you bringing this up now?" Sam asks confused a little.

"Because you really should." Gabriel says to the youngest Winchester. "How would you even know I drink before I sleep?" Sam says looking at Gabriel. Man this was getting kinda weird. "You think this is weird? After everything you've seen?" John asks.

"Yeah, its pretty weird." Sam says to the archangel. "Then maybe you should wake up." Dean says crossing his arms. "What?" Sam asks, really confused at this now. "I said maybe you should wake up." Dean says.

"But I'm already awake." Sam says furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "Just wake up." Gabriel says. "But I'm-" Sam started but was cut off by John, Dean and Gabriel. "Just wake up!" They all shouted.

Sam woke up in his bed, then rubs his face. "Alright, no more drinks before bed." Sam mumbles to himself. God that was a weird ass dream.


End file.
